Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which performs a cooperative action with an information processing apparatus (image forming apparatus) and a technology related thereto.
Description of the Related Art
There is a technology so that an image forming apparatus, such as a multi-functional peripheral (MFP), and an external mobile terminal thereof cooperate with each other (JP 2012-138970 A).
Various wireless communication technologies can be used for the communication between an image forming apparatus and a mobile terminal. For example, a communication based on the wireless LAN (IEEE 802.11 or the like) and/or a proximity wireless communication is used. As a proximity wireless communication, there are a communication based on the Bluetooth (registered trademark) standard and a communication based on the Bluetooth low energy (BLE) which is the extended standard of the Bluetooth.
By applying such wireless communications to a communication between an image forming apparatus and a mobile terminal, various applied technologies are created.
For example, an image forming apparatus transmits radio waves in the periphery using the BLE or the like, and a mobile terminal moving to the periphery of the image forming apparatus receives the radio waves from the BLE, and thus the mobile terminal can detect the proximity to the image forming apparatus.
Furthermore, it is possible for the mobile terminal to start various cooperative actions (for example, an authentication action and the like) in response to the detection of the proximity to the image forming apparatus.
However, in the case where a plurality of (for example, two) image forming apparatuses are arranged side by side or the like, the authentication action to an apparatus different from an originally intended one may proceed due to the arrangement condition and/or the radio wave condition of the apparatus. More particularly, although a user has an intention to proceed with a cooperative action with a certain image forming apparatus, the mobile terminal may proceed with the cooperative action with another image forming apparatus adjacent to the certain image forming apparatus (an apparatus different from the user's desired image forming apparatus). In this case, the authentication action to the other image forming apparatus would proceed against the user's intention.
Note that, such a situation can similarly occur in other cooperative actions as well as in the authentication action.